


Can't Wait For the Sun to Rise Again

by Jala



Series: Jala's VictuuriWeek [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 4, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Victor Nikiforov, Prompt Fic, free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: Victor discovers a new café to study. The atmosphere is calm and propice to learning.But is it all there is to find in this quiet place?





	

**Author's Note:**

> why am I like this... i need to study for monday and here I am writing shitty fanfic past midnight *sigh*
> 
> Anyhow, here is Day 4!

Victor was a new college student in the United States since the fall semester. However, after a semester here, he knew his way around. He was charming, everybody said it, and many people were fawning over him. He didn’t mind, really, it just made it easier for him to ask for help or directions. He just needed a smile or a wink to have an answer to whatever question he might have.

This is how Victor Nikiforov got to find the cute café a few streets away from university. At first look it wasn’t anything special, a hole in the wall literally, but a lot of people said it had an amazing ambiance, really calm if you needed to study for an exam and couldn’t afford to stay in your dorm, even more so when the person next room was awfully loud and into metal music, like it was the case for the silver-haired student.

After so many comments about it (and a real need to cram for his biology exam) he thought he could try it. He went there with his messenger bag full of notes and his precious laptop and mind reeling with too much information. He opened the door and was welcomed with the comforting smell of freshly brewed coffee. He unconsciously closed his eyes and breathed slowly at the door, before opening them again to walk to the cashier with a bright smile.

He scanned the menu in front of him for a moment, then asked for a small latte. Coffee always had an effect on him, so that was the maximum he could get after lunch if he wanted to sleep before midnight. He paid for his drink and chose a small table near the windows with comfortable chairs. He sat there, sighed lightly before taking his laptop out of his bag and setting all his notes near him to prepare for an intense session of studying before his exam.

He stayed there for a couple of hours, asking for a tea after he finished his coffee, only for the sake of fiddling with something while he studied. There was definitely less noise than in his room back in the dorm, and the chatter around him created a small bubble of concentration quite fast. He finally stretched, happy with his pace. He gathered his things and got up, thinking he would come here a lot in the next weeks, since the atmosphere was really as nice as people said.

He looked around while getting to the door, realizing there was much less people in the café than when he entered it. He saw a girl with earphones near him, studying closely her book and a guy a little further who looked bored while browsing the net. His eyes almost missed another person in the back of the café, almost hidden behind a pillar. He narrowed his eyes and saw that he was reading a book. He didn’t think much of it and left the small place.

* * *

 

He came again the next day, enjoying the atmosphere of the small café and the productivity he had when he was out of his room. He paid for another latte and sat at the same table to study.

He stayed almost until the café closed and was surprised to see he was alone. He gathered his things hurriedly and got up to leave.

However, when he looked around the café before leaving, he saw the same dark-haired guy hidden behind the pillar again. He was still reading his book and didn’t make a move to leave. Victor thought he might be too engrossed in his book to see how late it really was, so he went his way.

“Hi!” he smiled to the man warmly.

Said man started and looked up to see who it was.

“U-uhm… Hi?” he answered with a small voice.

Victor noticed the warm brown eyes who looked shyly at him and his brain kind of… short-circuited.

“I noticed you yesterday and tonight again and you looked really into your book, so I didn’t want to startle you, but the café look like it’s closing. I thought I could tell you before a surly employee would ask you not quite politely to go away…” he rambled, blushing slightly.

“O-oh!” The man looked around and seemed to realize there was no other clients besides them in the café and blushed when he looked at Victor again. “I-I didn’t see how late it was! Thank y-you, hum…?”

“Call me Victor!” said man prompted, hand held out for the other man to shake.

“V-Victor, then.” He shook the silver-haired man hand slowly while diverting his eyes.

“You’re welcome, uh, what’s your name?” blurted Victor. _There goes my charm and smoothness, uh. Why can’t I seem half as good as I usually am with people?_

“O-oh, it’s Yuuri.” Answered the black-haired man, unable to maintain contact with Victor’s eyes.

“Yuuri… I’m happy I met you!” Victor answered, happy to have a name.

“Hum… Excuse me?” a third voice interrupted both men. They turned their heads in unison to look at the tired-looking employee with equal confusion. “The café is closed, I need you to leave now, please.”

“Oh right! Seems like we are asked politely to go away finally, uh?” Victor turned again to look at Yuuri, to find they were still hand in hand from their introduction. Yuuri seemed to realize at the same time and took his hand away while blushing madly and chuckling nervously. Victor’s heart skipped a beat when he saw how cute the other man looked.

Yuuri took his book and other things before they left the café together. The silence between them was a bit awkward as they left.

“Can I ask you something, Yuuri?” Victor suddenly asked, wincing at his eagerness and still lack of smoothness.

“Hum… Y-yeah, you can?” Yuuri answered, slightly fidgeting with his shirt sleeve.

“Are you coming back tomorrow? To the café, I mean.” Victor inquired, going straight to the point.

“Yeah, yeah, probably, since I need to finish this book to start my essay as soon as possible and it’s not doable with my roommate and his hamsters that are everywhere in the least convenient moments and – oh my god I’m rambling I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to know about that –” Yuuri started, fidgeting worsening.

Victor would have listened to him all night, really. But Yuuri did not need that bit of information right now. The taller man chuckled a bit and smiled to the other man.

“If I was to say the truth, I would really like to hear about your roommate’s hamsters and their reign of terror. I asked you because I would like to sit with you tomorrow. I would like to know you better, but I know we both have things to do, so I thought we could just chat a bit while we studied…” Victor chuckled and lowered his head, unable to look at the other man’s eyes.

But when he didn’t get an answer, he looked again in Yuuri’s direction only to found him with his mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers.

“Hum… Yuuri? Are you alright? I-it’s okay if you don’t want to, I can understand that you’re busy and all –” Victor backtracked before Yuuri interrupted him with wide movements of his arms.

“No, no! T-that’s not it! I was just… surprised? I’m nothing special you know, I just wasn’t expecting _you_ to want to learn about _me_ , is all.” Yuuri rambled, blushing madly.

Victor smiled smugly.

“Oh? And what is there about _me_?”

He was rewarded with spluttering and more blushing. Oh, how the quiet man behind the pillar looked fun.

Victor couldn’t wait for the sun to rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short drabble!


End file.
